Don't Let Me Down
by bibichanfulll
Summary: The Walking Dead and Z Nation Crossover Some of the Charakters are from both series and some belonging to own character constructions
1. Runner Girl

Davina's Sicht:

Ich rannte, rannte um mein Leben, so schnell ich nur konnte. Hinter mir rannten fünf Zombies, die es auf mich abgesehen hatten her. Ich rannte schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor ihnen davon und so langsam verließen mich die Kräfte. Das Stechen in meiner Brust wurde immer stärker und meinen Lungen fehlte die Luft zum Atmen. Ich würde sterben, dem war ich mir so gut wie Gewiss, doch aufgeben wollte ich noch lange nicht, also rannte ich weiter. Während ich rannte, rief ich immer wieder:,, Crash! Crash, hilf mir!" Doch ich war noch zu weit von unserem Haus entfernt,dass mein Freund mich hören konnte. Die Handfeuerwaffe, dich ich in meiner rechten Hand hielt, hatte keine Munition mehr, diese hatte ich nämlich auf meiner Flucht verbraucht und mit 6 Schuss, vier von diesen Viechern zum Fallen gebracht. Der Rest war dennoch immer noch hinter mir her, und das schon eine ganze Weile. Ich merkte nun immer mehr wie mir die Kräfte immer mehr versagten. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und warf auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung über den Haufen, als eines dieser Zombie-Viecher von vorne auf mich zu rannte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell dieser eine Zombie war, so wahnsinnig schnell. Unterbewusst nahm ich wahr, dass sich dieser Zombie jedoch anders bewegte als alle, die ich vorher gesehen hatte und plötzlich schrie er:,, Auf den Boden!". Ich war so perplex, dass ich nicht reagierte und abermals schrie er:,,Auf den Boden!". Nun zog er eine Waffe und gab einen Schuss ab. Dieser ließ mich reagieren und ich warf mich einfach auf den Boden, hielt mir die Hände über den Kopf. Ich hörte noch einige weitere Schüsse und das dumpfe aufschlagen von toten Körpern. Und plötzlich war alles um mich herum still. ,,Hey, alles okay bei dir?",wurde ich gefragt und an der Schulter berührt. Langsam hob ich die Hände vom Kopf und sah auf. Vor mir kniete ein junger Typ. Sein Gesicht war grau vor schmutz und sein Bart verdeckte sein Gesicht. Er trug eine schwarze Beanie Mütze, einen dunkelgrauen Hoodie und Jeans. ,,Alles okay?", fragte er erneut, da ich nicht geantwortet hatte und sah mich an. ,,Ja...ja! Alles gut, danke!", ich merkte, dass ich Mühe zu sprechen hatten, da meine Lungen immer noch schmerzhaft nach Luft verlangten. Er griff nach meinen Armen half mir auf und hielt meine Arme dann über meinen Kopf. ,,Damit du besser Luft bekommst!", sagte er und sah mich dann genauer an. ,,Das an deiner Stirn, sieht aber ganz schön fies aus!", meinte er dann und deutete an meine Stirn. Langsam und zitternd fasste ich mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand an die Stelle auf die er zeigte und ein ungeheurer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Kopf. ,,Shit!", rief ich und sah, dass meine Fingerspitzen voll Blut waren. Ich musste mir beim hinschmeißen den Kopf angeschlagen haben, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Meine Knie begangen zu zittern und der Schmerz in meinem Kopf wurde immer heftiger. Hinter dem Typen tauchte eine Frau auf einem Quad auf und hielt direkt vor uns. ,,Gott, du bist vielleicht schnell gerannt. Wir wollten dir schon vorher helfen, aber du bist so unfassbar schnell gewesen!", sagte sie und stieg ab. ,,Danke! Wirklich vielen Dank, dass ihr mir geholfen habt!", sagte ich und merkte, dass mein Herz wieder normal zu schlagen begann und das Adrenalin aus meinem Körper verschwand. ,,Klar! Ich bin Addy und das ist Mack!", meinte sie und zeigte erst auf sich und dann auf den Typen der die Hand hob und leicht lächelte. ,,Davina!", sagte ich und lächelte zurück. ,,Was machst du hier so ganz alleine?", fragte Addy dann. ,,Eigentlich, bin ich nicht alleine. Mein Freund Crash und ich leben hier ganz in der Nähe und ich wollte nur einige Dinge besorgen!", begann ich,, und dann sind die mir hier auf meinem Heimweg gefolgt!", ich nickte zu den Zombies. ,,Ganz schön leichtsinnig, dich alleine rumlaufen zu lassen!", kommentierte Mack und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Eigentlich ist die Gegend hier sicher und nach fast 4 Jahren Zombie-Apokalypse ist man es doch gewohnt auf die Viecher zu treffen!", entgegnet ich,,obwohl ich meinen letzten vor ungefähr 4 Monaten gesehen habe!", fügte ich hinzu. Mack und Addy sahen mich erstaunt an. ,,Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken!", sagte ich dann,, Ich wohne nicht weit von hier, etwa noch 15 Minuten zu Fuß! Kommt doch gerne mit, wir haben genug zu essen und ihr könnt eine Dusche nehmen!", schlug ich vor. Addy und Mack tauschten schnelle Blicke aus und dann lächelte Mack mich an:,, Zu einer warmen Dusche und etwas zu essen, sage ich nie nein!". Ich lächelte die beiden breit an und lief vor ran den weg nachhause, Addy und Mack, der das Quad schob, mir hinterher. Schweigend liefen wir hintereinander her bis ich in die Straße zu unserem Zuhause einbog. Vor dem Haus stand Crash und hackte Holz. ,,Hey!", rief ich und er sah auf. Als er mich erblickte, ließ er die Axt auf den Boden fallen und lief auf mich zu:,,Scheiße Davina! Was ist passiert?", fragte Crash besorgt, nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und blickte hinter mich. ,,Und wer seit ihr?" Ich umfasste seine Handgelenke und er zog mich in eine Umarmung. ,,Crash, es ist alles okay!", versicherte ich ihm und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. ,,Das sind Addy und Mack! Sie haben mich vor einer Horde Zombies gerettet und beim stürzen muss ich mir den Kopf angeschlagen haben!", erklärte ich. Crash sah von mir zu Addy und Mack : ,,Ihr habt sie also gerettet?", fragte er dann. ,,Ja! Mack hat die Zombies erledigt!", antwortete Addy. ,,Ich danke euch vielmals! Ohne euch wäre Davina vermutlich Tod! Ich bin Crash! Kommt gerne rein und bleibt so lange wie ihr möchtet!", meinte Crash dann freundlich und zeigte einladend aufs Haus. ,,Komm ich zeig euch alles!", meinte ich dann und lief ins Haus.


	2. My Home Is My Castle

Davina's Sicht:

,,Das ist ja ein riesiges Haus!",staunte Addy. ,,Ja, es gehörte vor der Apokalypse meiner Familie und nach dem Ausbruch kamen wir direkt hier her!", begann ich zu erzählen. ,,Also hier unten sind Wohn- und Esszimmer sowie die Küche und zwei Badezimmer. Oben findet ihr die Schlafzimmer die alle ein Bad mit angeschlossen haben! Ich nehme an ihr zwei möchtet ein Zimmer zusammen haben?", fragte ich, blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und sag beide fragend an. Mack wollte gerade zu einer Antwort für mich ansetzen als Addy:,, Getrennte, bitte!" antwortete. Ich sah Mack immer noch an. Dieser konnte nicht verbergen wie verwirrt und verletzt über ihre Antwort war. ,,Ooh, okay! Ja, klar kein Problem!", überspielte ich das unangenehme kurze schweigen und ging schnell die Treppe hoch. Mack und Addy folgten mir. ,,Dort hinten schlafen Crash und ich!", sagte ich und zeigte nach rechts ,,Ihr könnt euch eure Zimmer aussuchen!", meinte ich und deutete nach links. Mack schob sich sichtlich betrübt an mir vorbei und nahm gleich das erste Zimmer. Ich sah ihm nach und er drehte sich noch kurz zu uns um. ,,Also ehm... wenn ihr etwas braucht, dann sagt einfach Bescheid! Ich werd mich jetzt mal verarzten. Fühlt euch wirklich wie Zuhause!", lächlte ich. Addy ging zum Zimmer am Ende des Flures. ,,Danke, Davina!", sagte Mack und auch Addy bedankte sich bei mir. Danach schlossen beide ihre Zimmertüren und ich schlenderte zu meinem Zimmer,glücklich darüber,dass endlich wieder andere Menschen bei uns waren.

Mack's Sicht:

Als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, stieß ich laut die Luft aus. Seit dem Addy bei den Schwestern der Barmherzigkeit gewesen war, war zwischen ihr und mir einfach alles anders geworden. Seit etwa einem Monat hatten wir uns so gut wie nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich sah mich kurz in dem Zimmer um und beschloss dass es hier erstmal sicher war. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Davina dankbar dafür war uns aufzunehmen, denn noch länger ohne essen oder trinken hätten wir es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich legte meine Waffen ab und warf mich auf das gemachte Bett und überlegte wie lange ich schon nicht mehr in einem Bett gelegen hatte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in dem Kissen und sog den Geruch von frisch gewaschener Wäsche gierig ein. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und hörte das Rauschen und Plätschern von Wasser. Duschen! Ich richtete mich auf und begab mich in das Badezimmer, dass an mein Zimmer anschloss. Ich verriegelte die Tür und zog meine Klamotten aus. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Meine Haut war grau von Schmutz und mein Bart war so lang wie noch nie. Ich trat unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Das zu meiner Überraschung heiße Wasser,fühlte sich auf meiner Haut wunderbar an und ich stand lange einfach nur so dort und genoss das heiße Wasser.

Als ich fertig war, zog ich ein Handtuch vom Halter und wickelte es um mich. Ich verließ das Bad mit dem Handtuch um meine Hüfte und als ich auf mein Bett zusteuerte, sah ich das dort neue Kleidung lag. Fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt und mit einem kleinen Zettel versehen. _,,Ich hoffe, die Sachen passen dir! Hab auf die schnelle nichts anderes Gefunden. D."_ , las ich und musste etwas schmunzeln. Davina schien sich wirklich große Mühe zu geben es uns angenehm zu machen, was mich freute aber auch gleichzeitig stutzig machte. Ich legte den Zettel zur Seite und betrachtete die Kleidung genauer. Es war eine Jeans und ein graues Sweatshirt. Darunter befand sich auch neue Unterwäsche. Schnell zog ich alles über und beschloss Davina nach einem Rasierer zu fragen. Ich trat aus meinem Zimmer und ging langsam auf Davina's Zimmer zu als ich bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit aufstand. Ich blieb stehen und hörte die Stimme von Crash aus dem Zimmer. ,,Wie lange willst du sie hier behalten?", fragte er hart. ,,Ist das nicht völlig egal? Sie dürfen bleiben so lange sie mögen. Wir haben endlich wieder andere Menschen bei uns Crash und sie haben mich gerettet!", antwortete Davina ihm, die jetzt in mein Blickfeld trat. ,,ER hat dich gerettet!", meinte Crash trocken. Davina stieß ein abfälliges schnauben aus. ,,Was willst du damit sagen?" ,,Vergiss es! Du willst sie hier behalten...schön! Aber alles was in diesem Haus passiert, geht auf deine Kappe D!",er klang bedrohlich doch Davina, nickte nur und ich bildete mir ein, dass sie zusammenzuckte als Crash sie in eine Umarmung zog. ,,Du solltest andere nicht belauschen!", ich schrak zusammen als Addy hinter mir erschien. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah sie an: ,,Zumindest, gibt es noch Paare, die mit einander reden!". Addy sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ,,Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte sie und ich lachte leise, da ich ihre Frage lächerlich fand. ,,Was Mack? Sag mir doch was du denkst!",forderte sie mich auf. ,,Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll Addy!",antwortete ich ihr ehrlich. Sie sah mich noch kurz an, drehte sich dann um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Ich seufzte und klopfte dann an Davinas Tür. Crash öffnete sie:,,Hey Kumpel! Alles klar?", fragte er freundlich. Crash war ein großer Typ, etwa einen halben Kopf größer als ich und hatte breite Schultern. ,,Ehm klar! Sorry, dass ich störe aber habt ihr zufällig noch irgendwo einen Rasierer den ich benutzen könnte?", fragte ich. Crash sah mich kurz an: ,,Klar, komm mit! Ich zeig dir wo du sowas findest, falls du oder Addy noch mal was anderes brauchen solltet!", sagte er dann, trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging vorne weg, die Treppe hinunter in den Eingangsbereich und öffnete rechts unter der Treppe eine Tür. Als er das Licht anstellte, sag ich das sich in dem Raum, Lebensmittel, Kleidung und noch viele weitere Dinge befanden. ,,Wen habt ihr denn ausgeraubt!", fragte ich erstaunt und ging Crash hinterher. ,, Ich glaube, die Leute denken, dass in einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser hier nicht viel zu holen war. Die Läden sind immer noch gerammelt voll mit allem möglichen. Wir sollten morgen einen der Wagen nehmen und euch eigene Kleidung besorgen!", antwortete er mir. ,,Ihr habt funktionierende Autos?", fragte ich und war von der Menge an Dingen in diesem Raum überwältigt. ,,Ja, wir sind seit Tag 3 hier und haben als erstes Benzin und Autos hergebracht, danach Lebensmittel und alles andere... das war Davinas Idee!", ich sah ihn schmunzeln. ,,Ein kluges Mädchen!", meinte ich doch Crash erwiederte darauf hin nichts mehr, sondern Griff in ein Regal und reichte mir einen eingepackten Rasierer. ,,Falls du noch was brauchen solltest, sag einfach Bescheid!", sagte er und ließ mich zurück. Ich sah mich noch kurz um und ging dann wieder hoch in mein Zimmer, rasierte mich und legte mich dann auf's Ohr.


	3. If A Song Could Get Me You

Mack's Sicht:

Ich erwachte durch eine Melodie, die das ganze Haus erfüllte. Erst dachte ich,ich hätte sie mir eingebildet,doch auch mit offenen Augen konnte ich sie klar und deutlich hören. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und lauschte der Musik noch etwas. Es war ein Klavierstück,dessen Melodie ich nicht kannte. Melancholisch und doch gleichzeitig wunderschön. Ich stand auf und folgte der Musik und gelangte so,die Treppe hinunter, ins Wohnzimmer. Am Fenster stand ein großer schwarzer Flügel an dem Davina saß und spielte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ ihre Finger über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten gleiten. Es wirkte fast so, als wären sie, das Klavier und die Melodie eins. ,,Faszinierend oder?",ertönte Addy's Stimme und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. ,,Sie spielt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit so und jede Melodie ist so wunderschön!". Das Lächeln auf Addy's Gesicht ließ mich schmunzeln,denn so zufrieden hatte ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. ,,Ja, es klingt wirklich schön!",sagte ich und setzte mich auf das Sofa gegenüber von Addy. Diese schlug das Buch wieder auf und begann zu lesen. ,,Addy... Ich...!",begann ich,doch diese hob nur die Hand und brachte mich somit zum schweigen. Zu gerne hätte ich mit ihr gesprochen,über uns und wie es weiter gehen sollte, doch sie blockte mich einfach ab. Davina spielte derzeit ein anderes Lied und ich fing an sie zu beobachten. Ihre rotblonden Haare, die sie wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, leuchteten Golden in der Untergehenden Sonne. Die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn wurde von einem großen Pflaster verdeckt und somit auch ihre linke Augenbraue. Das Linke Auge zeigte zudem auch dunkle Schattierungen auf. Dies ließ mich stutzig werden und ich erhob mich von meinem Sofa und trat näher an sie heran. Sie schien mich nicht zu hören,denn erst als ich fast direkt vor ihr stand öffnete sie die Augen, zuckte vor Schreck leicht zusammen und hörte auf zu spielen. ,,Oh hey!", lächelte sie und sah mich an, wodurch ich die Schattierungen besser erkennen konnte. ,,Das sieht ganz schön fies aus!", meinte ich und sie senkte den Kopf,,Ja ich muss ziemlich blöd gefallen sein!", sagte sie und wollte sich erheben. Ich hob die Hände und sagte:,,Nein, Spiel doch ruhig weiter! Wo hast du gelernt so zu spielen?". Davina ließ sich wieder auf den Hocker nieder,,Ich spiele schon seit ich klein bin! Aber ich bin etwas eingerostet! Für Julliard hätte es nie imLeben gereicht!" Ihre Stimme wies einen leichten Ton von Traurigkeit auf. ,,Das ist absoluter Quatsch D! Dein Vorspielen war großartig! Julliard hätte dich sicher aufgenommen wenn diese Zombie kacke nicht losgegangen wäre!", ertönte Crashs Stimme. Davina warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und fragte:,,Gibt es essen?". Crash nickte, Addy legte ihr Buch zur Seite und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Küche. In der Küche roch es herrlich und als ich auf den Tisch sah, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Pfannkuchen. ,,Sorry, was anderes kann ich nicht kochen!",entschuldigte sich Crash und kratzte sich am Kopf, D ist die bessere Köchin, aber da ihr meine Freundin gerettet habt wollte ich kochen!", verteidigte er sich und ließ sich neben Davina fallen wobei sie, als sich ihre Arme berührten leicht zusammen zuckte. Irgendwas Stimmte nicht zwischen den beiden, dem war ich mir sicher. ,,Greift zu!", sagte Crash dann und schweigend begannen wir zu essen. Ich hatte einen unfassbaren Hunger und schlug so richtig zu. Ab und an schweiften meine Blicke zu Davina, die mir gegenüber saß. Sie stocherte in ihrem Pfannkuchen herum. ,,Also wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen unterwegs?", fragte Crash nach einer Weile und sah Addy dabei an. ,,Ich hab Mack am Tag 1 getroffen und seit dem sind wir zusammen unterwegs! Und ihr?", fragte sie dann. ,,D und ich kannten uns schon vor der Zombieapokalypse, ungefähr ein Jahr! Ich fand sie damals schon gut, aber erst seit kurz vor dem Ausbruch sind wir ein Paar! Ich war bei ihrem Vater in der Militärausbildung und er hat uns miteinander bekannt gemacht!", erzählte er. ,,Du bist also Soldat?",fragte ich ihn und lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück. ,,Das war ich! Was hast du vor der Apokalypse gemacht?", fragte er mich und sah mich provokant an als er sich ebenfalls zurück lehnte. ,,Ich war Eishockey Spieler bei den Tri-City Americans!", sagte ich und sah zu ihm hinüber. Crash nickte nur und ich wandte mich an Davina,,Was hast du vor der Apokalypse gemacht?" Davina lächelte mich kurz an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als Crash dazwischen fuhr,,Davina war im letzten Highschool Jahr und wollte sich für Julliard bewerben, obwohl sie mit ihren Talenten auf jede Uni ihrer Wahl hätte gehen können! Es gibt nichts das Davina nicht kann!" Ich lehnte mich leicht vor und sah ihn an:,,Das denke ich auch und ich glaube dass sie somit auch für sich sprechen kann!", erwiderte ich scharf. Crash lächelte und Davina wurde auf ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner. Kurze Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort, dann räusperte sich Davina und fragte:,,Möchte jemand Eis?" und Addy sagte dankend zu.


	4. The Way You Move

Davina 's Sicht:

Nach dem Essen, dass ziemlich angespannt verlaufen war, stand ich in der Küche und spülte das Geschirr vom Abendessen ab. Addy hatte sich nach dem essen verabschiedet und auch Crash war kurze Zeit später nach oben verschwunden. Mack war mit mir in der Küche geblieben. ,,Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er mich und trat zu mir an das Spülbecken. Ich sah ihn kurz an und lächelte dann:,,Klar, dort in der Schublade sind Handtücher,wenn du magst kannst du abtrocknen!". Mack zog ein frisches Handtuch aus einer der Schubladen und nahm sich einen nassen Teller. ,,Dann haben wir zwei heute Geschirrspüldienst!", lachte er und ich sah ihn an. Irgendwas in seinem lachen war so ansteckend dass ich schmunzeln musste. ,,Ja genau, obwohl mein Dienst schon etwa 6 Monate dauert!", antwortete ich und reichte Mack einen neuen Teller. ,,Hilft er dir gar nicht?", fragt er und nahm mir den Teller ab. Ich seufzte:,,Crash...er hat sich in den letzten Monaten ziemlich verändert, ich mein wir haben uns alle seit Tag 1 verändert, aber seitdem wir alleine sind ist es noch schlimmer geworden!",erzählte ich zögerlich. ,,Was meinst du damit? Was ist schlimmer geworden?", fragte Mack und stellte den Teller zur Seite. Ich starrte kurz auf meine Hände die im Spülbecken hingen und überlegte kurz. Ich war nun nicht mehr alleine und musste anfangen zu erzählen was die letzten Monate passiert war. ,,Davina ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht, aber hier stimmt irgendwas nicht zwischen dir und Crash!", sagte er und ich sah auf. ,,Was meinst du?", fragte ich unruhig. Mack sah mich direkt an:,,Jedesmal wenn er dich berührt wehrst du ihn auf irgendeine Weise ab, oder zuckst zusammen und wirst still! Was tut er mit dir, dass das so ist? Und sag mir nicht noch mal, dass dein Auge vom stürtzen blau ist!" In mir regte sich etwas, der Knoten der sich seit einiger Zeit in meinem Magen befand begann zu drücken: ,,Ich kann es dir nicht hier erzählen!",begann ich und blickte zur Tür. ,,Schlägt er dich?",schoss es aus Mack heraus. ,,Nein...!", ich zögerte denn ich sah Macks Blick auf mir.,,Crash hat ein Problem seine Wutausbrüche zu kontrollieren! Aber er hat mich nie geschlagen. Er war wütend, dass er mich nicht schreien gehört hat, als ich vor den Zombies weggelaufen bin und hat wild gestikuliert und ich hab seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht bekommen, dass war nur ein Unfall!", sagte ich. Mack sah mich lange schweigend an, legte dann eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mir direkt in die Augen:,,Wenn er dich anfassen sollte, dir das hier alles zu viel wird oder du abhauen willst, einfach mal raus!", dann sag einfach Bescheid okay? Du bist nicht alleine, wir können dich beschützen!" Er sah mich so eindringlich an, dass ich zur antwort einfach nur nickte. Dann began Mack wieder zu lächeln, warf sich das Handtuch über die Schultern und fragte:,,Wo kommen die Sachen hin?" Ich war kurzzeitig so verwirrt von dem Wandel seiner Stimmung, dass ich nichts erwiedern konnte.

Mack's Sicht:

Ich lächelte sie an, doch innerlich war ich sauer. Sie hatte zwar nicht direkt zugegeben,dass er sie geschlagen hatte, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es so war. Als ich sie zur rede gestellt hatte, hatte sie so traurig und verletzlich gewirkt, wodurch mein Beschützerinstinkt geweckt wurde, einen den ich noch nicht kannte. Bei Addy war er mechanisch geworden, doch dieser war neu für mich.

Davina sah sichtlich verwirrt aus und ich zeigte auf einen Schrank über ihr:,,Kommt es dort rein?", fragte ich und sie nickte. Es schien in ihr zu arbeiten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, dass sie über unser Gespräch nachdachte und nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und gingen schlafen.

Die Tage vergingen. Ich hatte immer noch kein vernünftiges Gespräch mich Addy führen können und auch Crash wurde mir immer unangenehmer. Er behandelte Davina zunehmens unfreundlicher und hing stattdessen viel mit Addy herum. Davina lies dies alles über sich ergehen, ich verstand aber nicht wieso oder vermutlich doch, denn sie liebte ihn, genau so wie ich Addy liebte, zumindest dachte ich das.

Als ich nach dem Frühstück hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging, waren Crash und Addy schon aufgebrochen um etwas aus der Stadt zu besorgen. Davina saß am Klavier und spielte vor sich hin. ,,Welches Lied hast du gespielt als wir hier angekommen waren?", fragte ich sie und lehnte mich in den Türrahmen. Sie sah auf und lächelte als sie mich sah:,, A Thousand years von Christina Perri! Eines meiner Lieblingsstücke!", sagte sie und begann es zu spielen und während sie das tat schloss sie die Augen und begann zu lächeln. Als sie das Stück beendet hatte, ging ich zu ihr hinüber:,, An was denkst du wenn du das Lied spielst?", fragte ich sie. ,,An Freiheit und an Liebe! Eine Liebe, die alles überwinden kann! Ich wünsche mir so eine Verbundenheit mit jemandem!", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf. Ich setzte mich neben sie auf den Hocker. So nah war ich ihr noch nie gewesen. ,,Liebst du ihn?", fragte ich sie gerade heraus. ,,Wen? Crash?", fragte sie und lachte im gleichen Moment:,, Natürlich wen solltest du sonst meinen!" Dann schwieg sie wieder. ,,Davina, du kannst ehrlich mit mir reden!", versuchte ich sie zu ermuntern und sie sah mich an. Das erste Mal seit dem ich ihr über den Weg gelaufen war, bemerkte ich, dass sie blaugrüne Augen hatte in denen sich kleine goldene Sprenkel wiederfinden ließen und ich merkte wir mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. ,,Was ist mit dir und Addy? Liebst du Addy?", fragte sie und diese Frage traf mich unvorbereitet, denn nun senkte auch ich den Kopf. ,,Siehst du, ich glaube am Anfang haben wir beide gedacht, dass sie die sind für die wir sie gehalten haben, aber Menschen ändern sich und nun wissen wir beide nicht raus aus dem ganzen. Crash ist pures Gift für mich und dem bin ich mir bewusst, doch ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Ich kann ihn nicht auf die Straße setzen denn dann wäre ich alleine und der letzte Rest Heimat, wäre für immer weg!", begann sie. ,,Weißt du Crash war nicht immer so, wie er jetzt ist! Er war liebevoll und hatte diesen Instinkt zu wissen was ich dachte, aber nachdem...!", sie brach ab. ,,Nachdem was?", fragte ich denn so viel wie jetzt hatte Davina noch nie von sich preis gegeben, was vermutlich daran lag dass Crash sie beobachtete wenn er da war. ,,Nachdem ich Avery und Damien verloren habe, ist alles anders geworden! Es ist meine Schuld, dass er so ist wie er momentan ist!", in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen und sie begann zu zittern. Ich wurde aufmerksam, rückte näher an sie heran und legte einen Arm um sie, wobei sie kurz zusammen zuckte. ,,Hey alles gut!", meinte ich ruhig und nahm den Arm wieder weg, da mir in diesem Moment klar wurde, wie sehr Crash ihr zugesetzt haben musste, dass sie sich nicht von anderen Berühren lassen wollte. ,,Erzähl mir was passiert ist!", meinte ich und sie sah mich durch ihre Tränen verhangenen Augen an. ,,Avery und Damien sind unsere Freunde gewesen. Avery meine Beste Freundin und Damien der beste Freund von Crash! Wir waren zusammen unterwegs und dann wurden wir plötzlich von einer Horde überrannt... Avery und Damien wurden gebissen... und ... und ich... ich hab sie getötet!", sie schluchzte laut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ich sah sie an, mit der Situation überfordert, da ich nicht wusste wie ich sie trösten sollte ohne sie zu berühren. ,,Du hast sie nicht getötet!", sagte ich,, du hast sie erlöst!". Davina hob ihr Gesicht aus den Händen. ,,So nennen wir es in unserer Gruppe! Wir erlösen unsere Freunde vom Zombie sein und geben ihnen so den verdienten frieden!" Sie holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen:,, Das ist eine schöne Umschreibung!" sie musste etwas lachen. Ich sah sie lächelnd an:,,Zumindest steckt ein christlicher Gedanke dahinter!" Das lachen was von ihr kam klang erleichtert und unbeschwerter und es kam mir ein Gedanke:,, Also, wie spielt man auf dem Ding?" Sie sah mich an und nahm die Herausforderung an:,,Komm ich Zeig es dir!", meinte sie und begann mir alles zu erklären.


	5. Little Talks

Davina's Sicht:

,Ich bekomm das niemals hin!", fluchte Mack und ich musste lachen als er erneut versuchte eine kleine Melodie zu spielen. ,Klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht!", witzelte ich. ,Haha, sehr witzig!", grummelte er und übte weiter. Der Knoten in meinem Bauch, war verschwunden und mit Mack über meine Gedanken zu sprechen hatte mir eine große Last von den Schultern genommen. Es war

seltsam wie wir miteinander auskamen auch ohne viele Worte. ,Das klingt doch schon viel besser!", sagte ich und Mack sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an,Findest du? Ich könnte der nächste Bethoven werden oder?" Ich hörte den Unterton und musste laut los lachen. ,Na klar!" Und dann begann Mack auf dem Klavier herumzuhauen und komische Bewegungen zu machen. Dabei wirkte er so ernst, dass ich mich fast vor lachen krümmte. ,Okay okay Bethoven, das ist genug!", sagte ich und griff nach seinen Händen um ihn zu stoppen. In dem Moment ging die Wohnzimmertür auf und Crash stand im Raum. Ich zog eine Sekunde zu spät meine Hände von Macks. ,Was macht ihr zwei denn da?", fragte er düster und sah auf unsere Hände. ,Davina macht aus mir den nächsten Bethoven!", lachte Mack und zog seine Hände von meinen Weg. Langsam. Sehr langsam. ,Und klappt es?",fragte Crash und ich sah die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsieren. Mack winkte ab, Neee ich bin zu untalentiert!" Und Crash nickte. ,Addy und ich haben Kohle besorgt! Wir könnten den Grill rausholen und grillen!",sagte er und ich lächelte ihn an. ,Das klingt nach einer großartigen Idee! Ich schnappe mir Addy und werde mit ihr einige Dinge vorbereiten!", schlug ich vor und stand auf. ,Ja das klingt großartig mein Schatz!", sagte Crash und als ich an ihm vorbei gehen wollte nahm er mich am Arm zog mich zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich versuchte das zucken zu unterdrücken und erwiderte gequält den Kuss. Ich konnte Macks Blick auf mir spüren und der Klos wanderte von meinem Bauch in meinen Hals und setzte sich dort fest.

Mack's Sicht:

Ich sah verbittert zu wie Davina sich Crash unterwarf. Ich hatte meine Hände mit Absicht langsam von ihren gleiten lassen und gemerkt dass es ihm Sichtlich missfiel. Auch ihr zucken nahm ich wahr obwohl sie sich bemühte es zu verstecken. In mir begann es zu brodeln und als Davina mit Crash der nun den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, in der Küche verschwanden ging ich hoch in den ersten Stock. ,Was hat dir denn die Laune verhagelt?", fragte mich Addy, die auf den weg nach unten war. ,Oh wollen wir dort Anfangen wo meine Freundin nicht mehr mit mir redet, seitdem sie bei den Psychoweibern war oder dort wo ich nicht mehr weiß was du und ich überhaupt noch sind Addy!", polterte ich los. Addy sah mich an, Schön du willst reden? Reden wir! Diese ganze beschissene Beziehung halt ich nicht mehr aus und diese Psycholoweiber wie du sie nennst haben mir die Augen geöffnet! Du bist nicht gut für mich Mack! Warst es nie und wirst es niemals sein!",rief sie. Da war es, das Gespräch vordem es mir ewig gegrüßt hatte. Addy und ich würden getrennte Wege gehen und das was sie mir an den Kopf warf,hatte gesessen. Ich sah sie an und sagte nichts dazu. Addy kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand,doch ich zog sie weg. ,Mack, du weißt das ich recht hab! Dir geht es nicht anders als mir. Wir wissen beide dass wir uns nur runter ziehen!" Ihre Stimme war weich und ruhig. Sie hatte recht, mit allem was sie sagte und das musste ich mir eingestehen. ,Schon gut! Davina wartet unten auf dich!", sagte ich und ließ sie stehen.

Am Abend saßen wir alle draußen und grillten. Davina und Addy lachten viel und auch Crash war bei bester Laune. Als es dunkel wurde gingen die Mädchen und Crash nach drinnen doch ich blieb draußen sitzen und dachte darüber nach was Addy gesagt hatte. ,Du siehst aus als könntest du das gebrauchen!", sagte Crash und hielt mir ein Bier vor die Nase. , Ja man, da hast du recht!", sagte ich und nahm es dankend an. Er setzte sich zu mir,Sie verändern sich alle mit der Zeit!",begann er. ,D ist auch nich mehr die Gleiche, obwohl sie immer noch an ihren Prioritäten festhält!", er trank sein Bier in einem Zug leer. ,Was meinst du?",fragte ich und nippte an meinem Bier. ,Früher war Davina lustig und fröhlich. Doch heute ist sie nur noch ein Schatten. Ein Schatten den ich beschützen muss und nicht ficken kann!", sagte er und es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht wie er über sie sprach, doch ich tat einen auf guten Freund. ,Du meinst du hast in 4 Jahren nicht einmal mit ihr geschlafen?", spielte ich den empörten. ,Ne man! D will keinen Sex vor der Ehe, was in solchen Zeiten doch echt lächerlich ist!". Das nächste Bier weg geext. ,Woah Crash, mach langsam!", sagte ich. ,Weißt du, ich lieb sie echt! Wirklich! Aber das ich sie nicht ficken kann macht mich wahnsinnig!",lallte er und ich musste mich beherrschen. Wirklich lieben? Darum misshandelst du sie auch mit körperlicher Gewalt? ,Und deswegen hab ich Avery gefickt,damit ich Davina nicht zur Last falle und dann,dann tötet Davina meine Fickbeziehung!", er wurde immer lauter. ,Hey man sei leise, sie könnte dich hören!",zischte ich, innerlich rasend vor Zorn. ,Du hast recht!", meinte er dann leiser. ,Du solltest ins Bett gehen Kumpel!", sagte ich und bereute es gleich wieder, denn da würde Davina warten. ,Ne, dann wird D sauer weil ich sie wieder will und dann werd ich sauer weil sie mich nicht will und dann tu ich ihr wieder weh!", er begann zu schluchzen. Als er diesen Satz fallen lies, platzte mit der Kragen ,Okay man,das ist zu viel! Du kannst deine Freundin nicht schlagen! Sie hat Angst vor dir,jedes Mal wenn du sie berührst, sogar wenn jemand anderes sie anfasst!", bei dem letzten Satz war Crash auf den Beinen. ,Ich wusste es! Du hast sie angefasst! Seit du hier bist willst du nichts anderes!", schrie er. , Hast du sie noch alle?", schrie ich zurück und stieß ihn von mir weg. Ein fataler Fehler. Crash holte aus und Schlug mir ins Gesicht.


	6. Crashing

Davina's Sicht:

Ich wollte gerade ins Bett schlüpfen, als ich draußen im Garten aufgebrachte Schreien hörte. Schnell ging ich zum Fenster und sah wie Mack und Crash sich gegenüber standen und sich anschrien. Es klopft und Addy kam rein,Ist da unten alles okay?",fragte sie und trat zu mir ans Fenster. ,Ich weiß nicht!",gestand ich und sah gerade noch wie Mack, Crash von sich stieß als dieser zuschlug. ,Shit!", fluchte Addy und gleichzeitig lösten wir uns vom Fenster und rannten die Treppe hinunter,durch die Küche in den Garten. Crash saß indessen schon auf Mack und schlug auf ihn ein. Mack versuchte die Schläge so gut es ging abzufangen, doch Crash war rasend vor Wut. ,Crash!", schrie ich,Hör auf! Du schlägst ihn noch Tod!", doch Crash hörte mich nicht. ,Fuck, Addy hilf mir!", forderte ich sie auf. ,Und wie bitte?",fragte sie und sah mich verzweifelt an. , Fass sie wieder an!", schrie Crash und seine Stimme war so bedrohlich,dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror. Ich sah Addy an, welche mit den Schultern zuckte und im gleichen Moment stürzten wir uns auf Crash und versuchten ihn von Mack runter zu bekommen. Der Angriff schien für ihn völlig unerwartet zu kommen und wir schafften es ihn von Mack hinunter zu reißen. Crash landete hart auf dem Rücken und wollte sich erneut auf Mack stürzen, doch ich war schneller. Ich stellte mich ihm mitten in den Weg:,,Crash, hör auf! Du bringst ihn noch um!" Doch Crash hörte mich nicht. ,,Crash! Bitte!", flehte ich ihn an und als er direkt vor mir stand legte ich ihm eine Hand auf seine Brust um ihn zurück zu halten. Es musste doch irgendwas funktionieren. Im Hintergrund nahm ich wahr wie sich Addy um Mack kümmerte. Unter meiner Hand auf Crash's Brust, fühlte ich, dass er vor Zorn bebte. Sein Atem ging schwer und er starrte Mack bedrohlich an, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Ich musste also zu anderen Mitteln greifen, auch wenn sich alles in mir sträubte. Langsam hob ich die freie Hand und legte sie an seine Wange:,,Hey, Schatz! Hey sieh mich an!", meine Stimme war weich und ruhig, worüber ich selbst überrascht war, doch spielte ich weiter. ,,Crash!", sagte ich und endlich richteten sich seine Augen auf mich.,,Hey!", lächelte ich ,,Alles ist gut, ja?". ,,Er hat dich angefasst! Er will dich für sich!",zischte Crash. Ich kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen, holte dann tief Luft und hasste mich im gleichen Augenblick für das was ich sagte: ,,Das ist doch egal! Ich gehöre dir und niemand anderem sonst! Komm las uns reingehen, ja? Ich bin müde und will, dass du bei mir bist zum einschlafen!" Ich spürte Macks stechenden Blick in meinem Rücken. Crash sah abwechselnd von mir zu Mack und wieder zurück und blieb dann bei mir hängen. Langsam aber sicher wurde sein Blick weicher, endlich hatte ich es geschafft ihn zu Beruhigen. Nun nahm auch Crash seine Hände,legte sie an meine Wangen und lächelte. Gespielt lächelte ich zurück, denn ich wusste genau was nun geschehen musste um Mack völlig aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste meine Lippen gegen die von Crash, etwas was ich von mir aus selbst schon eine lange Zeit, nicht mehr getan hatte und das war auch Crash bewusst. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich musste meinem Körper befehlen sich zu entspannen. Es wiederstrebte mir mit Crash zusammen nach drinnen zu verschwinden, doch so war es sicherer. ,,Komm wir gehen rauf!",lächelte ich und legte meinen Arm um Crashs mitte um ihn zum gehen zu bewegen. Es funktionierte und langsam gingen wir in Haus zurück. Als ich die Treppe zur Veranda hinauf ging drehte ich mich das erste Mal um. Ich sah wie Mack und Addy uns nachsahen. Macks entsetzter Blick ließ mein Herz schwer werden und ich formte ein:,,Es tut mir Leid!", bevor ich im Haus verschwand. Sobald ich durch die Schlafzimmertür trat stellte ich alles ab. Meinen Kopf, mein Herz, meine Gefühle und verkaufte meinen Körper und meine Seele an den Teufel.


	7. Company

Macks's Sicht:

Entsetzt starrte ich Davina nach und sah sieh noch ein ,,Es tut mir leid!", mit den Lippen formen. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich setzte schon an ihr hinterher zu laufen doch Addy hielt mich zurück. ,,Sie hat alles unter Kontrolle! Mach es nicht wieder schlimmer!". Ich starrte Addy an. Schlimmer, noch schlimmer konnte es nicht werden, doch dann sah ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hatte was zwischen Crash und Davina passierte. Sie sah die Anzeichen einfach nicht. ,,Auf dein Auge muss Eis, er hat ganz schön hart zu geschlagen!", sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag ein seltsamer Unterton. Wiederwillig ging ich mit ihr zurück ins Haus und versorgte mein Auge.

Ich tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Ich lag in meinem Bett, drehte mich hin und her und lausche in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ich wartete auf irgend ein Geräusch aus dem großen Schlafzimmer, denn nur bei dem kleinsten Pieps wäre ich hinein geeilt. Doch nichts geschah und meine Gewissensbisse machten mich rasend. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich so schnell von Crash provozieren lassen? Im Endeffekt waren er und ich gar nicht so verschieden. Impulsiv und Unkontrolliert. Ich kannte Davina kaum, aber das was ihr angetan wurde. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und ich drehte mich auf die Seite bis ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Ich schrak auf dem Schlaf hoch und sah mich um. Draußen war die Sonne aufgegangen und ich konnte nicht genau sagen wie spät es war oder wie lange ich geschlafen hatte. Ich stand auf und wusch mich. Als ich damit fertig war, ging langsam runter in die Küche aus der ich zuvor Geräusche gehört hatte. Dort saß sie. In einer dunklen Jeans und einem grauen Langarmshirt, die Haare wie gewohnt zu einem Zopf gebunden. Mir sank das Herz in die Hose und als ich durch die Küchentür trat, sah sie auf. Sie sah mir direkt in die Augen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer besorgten Miene. Sie stand auf und kam langsam auf mich zu. ,,Davina ich...!", begann ich doch sie fuhr dazwischen.,,Das sieht schlimm aus! Also dein Auge!", meinte sie und begutachtete mein rechtes Auge. Als sie es berührte zuckte ich zusammen und sie zog schnell die Hand weg:,,Oh Gott das tut mir Leid! Wir sollten in die Stadt fahren! Dort können wir dir Sachen besorgen, damit das schnell Abheilt!",sagte sie schnell. ,,Glaubst du, dass das so ne gute Idee ist? Ich mein wegen gestern!",sagte ich um sie von ihrem Plan abzuhalten. ,,Crash ist komatös! Und wenn er fragt, sag ich dass ich gehen wollte und nie alleine gehen soll!", lächelte sie. Dieses Mädchen war verblüffend. Gestern war vermutlich das schlimmste passiert was hätte passieren können und sie lächelte mich immer noch an. Mich, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. ,,Aber bevor wir gehen, muss ich mich bei dir Entschuldigen! Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie schlecht ich mich deswegen fühle!", stammelte ich und Davina sah mich Aufmerksam an. ,,Entschuldigung angenommen!", sagte sie dann und lächelte wieder.,,Wir sind jetzt quitt!",zwinkerte sie und ging aus der Küche hinaus in den Garten. Ich hechtet hinterher:,,Du warst mir gar nichts schuldig!", meinte ich und ging mit ihr hinters Haus. ,, Ich weiß, aber irgendwer musste etwas tun!", meinte sie und öffnete eines der Garagentore zu denen wir gelaufen waren. ,,Und jetzt reden wir über was anderes und fahren dich verarzten!",kommentierte sie und als das Tor sich voll geöffnet hatte, erschien ein schwarzer GMC Pickup. ,,Du fährst!", sagte Davina und warf mir die Schlüssel zu die ich vor Überraschung fast fallen ließ. Sie verschwand hinter dem Pickup und ich stieg ein. Keine zwei Sekunden später kletterte Davina auf den Rücksitz. ,,Hier die ist für dich!", sagte sie und reichte mir eine Waffe. ,,Ist geladen! Falls uns einer der Zombies über den weg läuft!", zwinkerte sie und lud ihre eigene Waffe. ,,Hat er dir das Schießen beigebracht?", fragte ich und startete den Motor. ,,Auch, aber als erstes mein Dad!", sagte sie und steckte die Waffe weg.,,Schon als ich zwölf war, hat er es mir beigebracht! Das waren unsere Vater Tochter Wochenenden wenn er dann mal da war!", erzählte sie. Ich nickte und sie sagt mir die Richtung an in die wir fahren mussten. Ich ließ mein Blick kurz über das Armaturenbrett schweifen, als mir ein Funkgerät auffiel. ,,Funktioniert das Ding?", fragte ich und Davina folgte meinem Blick. ,,Ich hab keine Ahnung, habe es nie ausprobiert! Wen sollte man dort draußen auch schon noch erreichen!", sagte sie als sie mein Nachdenkliches Gesicht sah fügte sie hinzu:,,Du kannst es gerne ausprobieren!" Ich fuhr rechts ran und stellte das Funkgerät an. ,,Citizen Z hier ist Mack von Delta X-ray Delta! Citizen Z, kannst du mich hören!", sprach ich und Davina sah mich an als ob ich verrückt wäre. ,,Mack was...!" ,,Delta X-ray Delta, hier ist Citizen Z. Mack? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Ich lachte und Davina riss vor Überraschung die Augen weit auf. ,,Was zum...!",flüsterte sie. ,,Klar und deutlich Citizen Z!", antwortete ich. ,,Wo stecken du und Addy? Ich hab gehört ihr seit nicht mehr bei eurer Gruppe!" ,,Uns geht es gut! Wo ist der Rest unserer Gruppe?", fragte ich. ,,Das letzte mal hatte ich Kontakt zu Ruberta. Da waren sie in Alexandria, eine Stadt in der andere Überlebende wohnen! Wo bist du?" ,,Nähe Harrison!", sagte Davina als ich sie Fragend ansah. ,,Addy?", fragte er. ,,Nein Citizen, Addy ist gerade nicht bei mir!", antwortete ich und kurzzeitig kam keine Antwort. ,,Nun mit wem habe ich dann das Vergnügen?" Davina sah mich kurz unsicher an doch ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu: ,,Mein Name ist Davina. Davina Charlotte Townsen!", sagte sie laut und deutlich. ,,Er freut mich dich kennen zulernen Davina. Dein Vater hat gedient solange er konnte!", sagte Citizen erst fröhlich und dann traurig. ,,Danke!",flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. ,,Mack deine Gruppe ist 265 Meilen von euch entfernt!", sagte Citizen dann wieder,,Ich bin sicher falls ihr nach einem Platz sucht, werdet ihr dort einen finden!" Ich sah Davina an. Sie sah mich eindringlich an. ,,Ich melde mich Citizen Z!", sagt ich dann und legte auf. Kurze Zeit sagte keiner was und Davina sah mich immer noch an:,,Was für eine Gruppe und wer war das?", fragte sie ruhig. Ich begann ihr alles zu erzählen, wie ich die Gruppe gefunden hatte, was Delta X-ray Delta war und von Murphy. Als ich zuende erzählt hatte schwieg sie und nach kurzer Zeit startete ich den Motor und fuhr weiter.

,,Dort drüben ist die Apotheke!", sagte sie nach einer ganzen Weile schweigen und ich bog ab. ,,Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte ich sie dann als ich den Wagen zum stehen brachte. ,,Ich wusste nicht, dass so viele noch dort draußen sind. Das es andere Möglichkeiten als Crash gibt, weißt du? Ich könnte mich von ihm befreien! Ich muss nur mutig genug sein!", sagte sie und öffnete die Autotür. ,,Hast du gedacht ihr seit die Einzigen?", fragte ich sie und stieg auch aus. ,,Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wer denkt denn, dass es noch eine komplette Stadt mit Menschen!",meinte sie und öffnete die Tür zur Apotheke. ,,Habt ihr euch nie auf die Suche gemacht?", ich war neugierig. ,,Nein, dann wäre ja allen aufgefallen was Crash mit mir macht!", sie lächelte schwach und griff dabei in einige Regale. ,,Aber wieso bist du nie gegangen?", ich folgte ihr langsam. ,,Wie hätte ich das machen sollen? Er hätte mich überall gefunden! Er ist nicht irgendein Soldat, Mack. Crash war ein Seal, einer der Besten!", sie sah mich ernst an. ,,Er hätte dich gestern töten können! Mit seinen bloßen Händen. Er könnte mich jedes mal Töten, wenn er komplett die Kontrolle verliert!" Ich ließ mir ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte mich gerettet, aber hatte ihr eigenes aufs Leben gesetzt. ,,Denk nicht so viel drüber nach Mack!", lächelte sie als könne sie meine Gedanken lesen. ,,So ich hab alles, was ich für dein blaues Auge brauche! Lass und nachhause fahren!"Ich nickte und zusammen stiegen wir ins Auto.

Auf der Rückfahrt schwiegen wir und Davina sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand gerade am höchsten als wir Zuhause ankamen. Davina stieg aus und öffnete die Garage, sodass ich das Auto einparken konnte. ,,Ich werd mal nach Crash sehen!", sagte sie und verschwand im Haus. Ich schloss das Auto ab und ließ die Garagentür zufallen, als ich Davina plötzlich schreien hörte.


	8. End of You and Me

Macks's Sicht:

Ich rannte ins Haus so schnell ich konnte und die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. ,,Was tust du da?", hörte ich Davina aus ihrem und Crash's Schlafzimmer schreien. Ich eilte den Flur entlang und stürmte ins Schlafzimmer. Der Anblick der sich mir bot war verstörend. Davina stand vor dem Bett indem Crash mit Addy lag. ,,Heilige Scheiße!",stieß ich hervor und Addy zog die Bettdecke näher an sich. Mir sank das Herz in die Hose und ich sah enttäuscht auf den Boden. ,,Davina...ich kann das erklären!", stotterte Crash. Davina lachte abfällig:,,Was willst du mir erklären Crash? Das du mit Addy genau das gleiche gemacht hast wie mir Avery?" Ich sah sie überrascht an. Wie konnte sie von Avery und Crash gewusst haben? Auch Crash schien von dieser Aussage überrascht zu sein. Davina schüttelte den Kopf:,,Denkst du ich bin wirklich so dumm? Ich wusste es von Anfang an! Du hast meine beste Freundin jedes mal gefickt wenn ich dir nur den Rücken zugewandt habe!", sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schien zu beeben. Mein Blick ging von Davina zu Addy. ,,Mack! Mack es tut mir Leid!", sagte sie und sah mich flehend an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Dann griff ich nach Davina's Hand. ,,Komm lass uns gehen!", sagte ich leise. ,,Fass sie nicht an!", schrie Crash und war im begriff aufzustehen, doch Davina war schneller. Sie hatte ihre Waffe, die sie immer noch bei sich trug gezogen und auf Crash gerichtet. ,,Scheiße!", rief Addy und warf sich aus dem Bett. ,,Wag es nicht mir näher zu kommen! Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich dich Erschießen werde Crash! Pack deine scheiße zusammen und verschwinde von hier!". Sie hielt die Waffe direkt in Richtung Kopf und war ganz ruhig. Bedrohlich ruhig. Ich sah wie Crash sich sinken ließ. ,,Du traust dich nicht mich zu erschießen!", sagte er dann. ,,Ach nein? Ich hab auch Avery erschossen, nachdem sie gebissen und zum Zombie wurde! Wenn du deinen Arsch jetzt nicht bewegst, werde ich schießen!", sie entsicherte die Waffe blitz schnell und richtete sie wieder auf ihn. Die Situation wurde ungemütlich. ,,Ich glaub du solltest gehen!", sagte ich dann. ,,Sag du mir nicht was ich tun soll!", fauchte Crash mich an. ,,Ich mein auch nicht dich du Penner!", sagte ich. Addy stand auf. ,,Mack! Bitte schick mich nicht weg!",sagte sie und kam näher, blieb aber stehen als Davina auch die Waffe auf sie richtete. ,,Davina, lass gut sein! Die beiden sind es nicht Wert!", sagte ich und umfasste ihr Handgelenk um sie von einer Tat zu bewahren, die sie bereuen würde. Langsam, ganz langsam ließ sie die Waffe sinken und sah mich an. ,,Komm wir gehen raus in den Garten!", sagte ich ruhig und legte ein Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken um sie nach draußen zu führen. Wiederwillig kam sie mit mir mit.

Davina's Sicht:

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, ich war Crash los. Doch der Stich den mir der Anblick von ihm und Addy versetzt hatte war immer noch spürbar. Als Mack und ich draußen im Garten waren. Ließ ich die Waffe auf den Gartentisch fallen und sank auf einen der Stühle. Mack hingegen blieb stehen und sah in die Ferne und lange Zeit sagte keiner von uns beiden ein Wort. Als ich Geräusche aus der Garage hörte sprang ich auf und rannte hinters Haus. Crash und Addy standen vor der Garage mit gepackten Koffern und wollten alles auf den Pickup laden. ,,Was denkst du was du da tust?", zischte ich und stieß die Wagentür zu wobei ich Addy's Hand fast eingeklemmt hätte. ,,Du hast gesagt ich soll gehen! Und das werde ich auch machen!", meinte Crash ohne mich anzusehen. ,,Ja GEHEN!", betonte ich,,Niemand hat von fahren gesprochen!" Crash sah mich an und kam mir bedrohlich nah:,,Willst du das ich da draußen verrecke oder was?", zischte er. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und zischte:,, Was anderes hast du nicht verdient!", zurück. ,,Pass auf was du sagst D.!", sagte Crash laut. ,,Wieso? Weil du mich dann schlägst?", schrie ich und stieß ihn mir flachen Händen vor die Brust. ,,Ich hab keine Angst mehr vor dir Crash!", schrie ich,,Komm schlag mich, zeig allen was für ein toller, starker Kerl du bist!" Erneut stieß ich ihn, diesmal heftiger als zuvor. Crash baute sich vor mir auf und nun stieß auch er mich weg. ,,Davina hör auf mit der Scheiße!", sagte er und erhob die Hand. Hinter mir ertönte ein klicken. ,,Fass sie an und ich erschieße dich!" Ich drehte mich um und Mack zielte mit der Waffe auf Crash. ,,Steigt in den Pickup und verschwindet!" Crash wich von mir zurück und kletterte schnell in den Pickup. Addy sah Mack noch kurz an stieg dann aber in den Wagen und der Motor heulte auf. Dann fuhren sie mit quietschenden Reifen vom Grundstück hinunter.


End file.
